Hechizado
by AnyMarker
Summary: –"Nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso. Parecía un diamante: hermoso, frío, insensible, pero a la vez tan lleno de emoción. Me enamoré de él. Me enamoré de alguien que era incapaz de demostrarme lo que sentía. Aun así soy feliz" *Los personajes pertenecen al manga/anime Gravitation y son creaciones de la mangaka Maki Murakami *Es una dimensión alterna.


El joven Shuichi iba como siempre de camino a la mansión perteneciente a Yuki Eiri. Eran las 7:30 pm, así que el sol ya había abandonado el cielo, dándole paso a una hermosa luna creciente, que ahora junto a las estrellas adornaban el cielo nocturno. Shu caminaba distraídamente, con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro mientras disfrutaba de la suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro. Llevaba una cesta, y en ella unos muffins de chocolate negro. Sabía que al rubio no le gustaban demasiado las cosas dulces y por eso intentaba complacerlo. Incluso cuando sabía que en realidad Eiri no estaba muy interesado en él, siempre se sentaba a leer y poco hablaba con el pelirrosa, era Shu quien día tras día iba a visitarlo. Se había enamorado de aquel misterioso hombre, del cual no sabía casi nada.

–Haré lo que sea necesario para que se fije en mí –aseguró el chico mientras sonreía para sí mismo. Claro que sí, no tenía ni una pizca de pesimismo encima aquella noche. Había estado debatiéndose demasiado tiempo, debido a que Eiri también era un hombre, pero esas dudas ya no existían y solo quedaba seguridad –Pero aún se me hace sospechosa su manera de ser... No sale de día, come muy pocas cosas... A veces creo que es un vampiro –ante aquella sugerencia rió, eso no era posible ¿O sí?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la silueta de la enorme mansión, que desde su ubicación le tapaba el brillo lunar. Se acercó con tranquilidad y tocó el timbre. El sonido era parecido al de una campana antigua, grave y sonoro. Siempre le había parecido macabro de alguna manera, pero sus nervios iban disminuyendo mientras más iba de visita a aquella sombría mansión. El portón se abrió, dejando salir un sonido parecido a un chirrido. El pelirrosa se estremeció antes de entrar por el corto sendero que daba hasta la escalera que indicaba la entrada a la estructura. La puerta era enorme, de madera y con rosas talladas en su superficie, el joven entró con cautela, observando todo con suma atención.

–¡Yuki! ¡Ya llegué! –anunció el menor. El recibidor estaba como siempre vacío, adornado con algunos muebles de apariencia antigua y refinada. Las paredes mostraban un tapiz de color violeta con detalles negros y blancos, no muy al gusto del pelirrosa.

–No grites, nadie más vendría a molestarme diariamente –anunció una voz desde lo más alto de la escalera que daba a la sala –Sube, Shuichi. –se apresuró el rubio a decir mientras se aventuraba dentro de su estudio.

–¡Oh vamos! ¡No me trates así! –se quejó el ojiazul haciendo un puchero, mientras corría tras el rubio. Entró tras él al estudio, y notó que la puerta se cerró tras de sí como por arte de magia, ya estaba acostumbrado así que no prestó demasiada atención a ese detalle.

El lugar era enorme, las paredes eran de color esmeralda y con enredaderas negras subiendo. Era un lugar de descanso para el rubio, que se encontraba sentado sobre la silla de un enorme escritorio. Había 6 estantes enormes, llenos de libros antiguos; cosa que podía saberse por la condición de los lomos. Había varios sillones puestos estratégicamente cerca de cada uno de los estantes, evidentemente para distraerse con las distintas colecciones que allí había. Shu se adelantó, sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado del enorme escritorio y diagonal a la silla del rubio, posó la cesta sobre la mesa, posando su mirada sobre el mayor.

–¿A qué viniste? –preguntó el ojimiel, observando de reojo a su molesto acompañante. No entendía qué le veía de interesante aquel humano. Además últimamente no le causaba más que problemas, después de todo era un riesgo que llevara atención indeseada a su guarida.

–¿Cómo que a qué vine? Vine a pasar tiempo contigo como siempre, traje unos muffins de chocolate amargo y otros de café. Recordé que no te gustan los sabores dulces, y también un poco de chocolate caliente, comamos luego ¿Bien? –declaró con una sonrisa el pelirrosa y con suavidad buscó recargarse en el hombro ajeno.

–Mira que eres molesto –suspiró el rubio, y con suavidad acarició su cabeza –Ya sabes que a esta hora no tengo apetito, tendrás que esperar un buen rato a que me dé hambre –comentó, enarcando una ceja ante la cercanía del contrario. Demasiada confianza estaba tomando aquel mortal. No quería apegarse a él, porque tarde o temprano se alejaría o terminaría siendo su cena... Hablando de cena, tenía sed.

–¡No me trates así! ¡Mira que me he tomado la molestia de traerte unos dulces a tu gusto! –volvió a quejarse el menor, mientras empezaba a frotar su mejilla contra el hombro ajeno. Era tan cálido... Le recordaba a la primera vez que lo vio, iba caminando con un libro por el parque. Parecía tan concentrado... Que inevitablemente el pelirrosa se vio hechizado por esos cabellos de oro y esos ojos de color miel que tanto le gustaban. Por unos segundos posó su mirada sobre el libro, más específicamente el título: "Vampiros; de la ficción a la realidad". No pudo evitar estremecerse ante lo que pasó por su mente.

–Te trato como quiera, estás en mi casa –sentenció el vampiro. Notó de inmediato la exaltación del ojiazul y se levantó, cerrando el libro de golpe. Había olvidado por completo el cambiar su tema de lectura cuando salió. Se dirigió hasta el estante más cercano y guardó el libro, volviendo a sentarse de nuevo en el escritorio. Miró de reojo al menor. Sabía que no tardaría en notar su falta de humanidad si seguía yendo tan seguido –deberías dejar de venir.

–¡Qué cruel eres, Yuki! –el pelirrosa hacía puchero, pero al ver que el contrario se levantaba dudó si debería seguirlo, pero después se relajó de nuevo en su hombro –¿Ah? No, no voy a dejar de venir. No insistas –anunció decidido y después se separó un poco –¿Crees en los vampiros? Porque yo últimamente he empezado a creer que son más realidad que fantasía.

Eiri frunció instintivamente, aquel chico estaba tanteando un terreno en el que no debía meterse. Lo mejor para ese chico era que se mantuviese alejado de ese mundo, o terminaría entrando también a las penumbras que ya rodeaban al rubio. –Creo que su existencia no puede ser descartada. ¿Por qué dices eso?¿Les temes?

–¿Ah?... –bajó la mirada por unos segundos, tenía el presentimiento de que no debía continuar adentrándose, pero le era imposible contener su curiosidad con respecto al tema. –No les temo. Pues no sé, últimamente cuando vengo creo que eres un vampiro... Y cada día esa sensación se hace más fuerte... –sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, que los apretaban con una fuerza enorme. Sus orbes se abrieron por la sorpresa y enseguida empezó a moverse para soltarse –E... ¡Espera! ¡Suéltame, Yuki!

Los orbes color miel del rubio brillaban con una intensidad sobrehumana. Se había dejado llevar y en esos momentos sus uñas ya se empezaban a clavar en la piel del menor a través de la ropa, manchándola de sangre. Ante los gritos ajenos se detuvo, lo soltó y de inmediato se mordió el labio. ¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer? ¿Iba a matarlo? Debía matarlo, conocía su secreto, y era de vida o muerte que nadie se enterase –Maldición... ¿Por qué tienes que entrometerte? ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que meterte aquí?! –le lanzó una mirada de rabia al menor, que se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Shuichi intentaba calmarse, su respiración se encontraba acelerada y sentía que las lágrimas habían empezado a caer sin motivo evidente. Estiró sus manos hacia el rubio, que estaba parado a su lado. Aferró sus manos a la ropa ajena y sin más pegó la frente a su costado, mientras intentaba regular su respiración –y...¡Yuki! ¡Me asustaste mucho!... No diré nada, no lo diré. ¡Te lo juro!... –gritó con un tanto de desesperación. Sus manos continuaban aferradas a la ropa ajena.

El rubio se quedó perplejo ante la reacción del menor, ¿Estaba llorando? Pero ¿Por qué se aferraba con tanta fuerza a la causa de su dolor? ¿Era masoquista acaso? Posiblemente. Mantuvo el ceño fruncido, le molestaba el cómo estaba reaccionando el chico. Pero ¿Por qué le molestaba en primer lugar? Ni él lo sabía –Ya, ya. Deja de gritar. Maldición, ¿por qué tenías que meter la nariz en esto? –acarició la cabeza ajena por pura inercia y lo tomó del brazo –trae la cesta –declaró, halando al pelirrosa que se levantó.

–No diré nada... No diré nada... –sus labios temblaban levemente. No tenía miedo, temía el que ahora el rubio fuese a rechazarlo más que antes... Tomó la cesta cuando el contrario se lo ordenó. Se puso en marcha, siendo halado por el vampiro que parecía apurado –¡Me lastimas! –se quejó, y de inmediato sintió como el mayor aflojaba un poco el agarre.

Pronto Yuki lo introdujo a una habitación y sin más lo guió a sentarse en la cama, donde ató uno de los tobillos del menor con un grillete. Shuichi no lo veía venir. El menor movió su pierna, y después se quedó quieto en la cama. Estaba resignado, nada podría hacer para huir de la persona que le había robado el corazón, junto con su razón.

–No saldrás nunca más de este lugar como humano, espero tengas eso claro –aseguró el rubio mientras se sentaba al lado del pelirrosa, este parecía no estar dispuesto a pelear y eso molestaba a Yuki. Dejó la cesta a un lado y se acercó peligrosamente al cuello del ojiazul. Sus colmillos brotaron al sentir la circulación sanguínea tan cerca, y con suavidad rozó sus colmillos con la piel. –Vas a ser mi presa eternamente.

Sus labios se entreabrieron al sentir el roce, y se estremeció lentamente al sentirlo tan cerca. Sus rostro enrojeció y rápidamente lo observó, posando aquellos enormes orbes azules en los ajenos –Yuki... Sería feliz sufriendo entre tus brazos –declaró atontado. El aroma del rubio lo hechizaba de una manera nada mortal, se sentía fuera de sí en presencia de aquel hombre –Haré lo que digas, lo que pidas... Porque estoy enamorado de ti...

Aquellas palabras hicieron que a Eiri le hirviera la sangre ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por esa razón aquel simple humano se había estado involucrando con él? Ese chico no sabía cuán hondo se había metido en la boca del lobo –Eres un tonto, un idiota en definitiva... –sin contenerse, recostó al menor contra la cama y se fue ensimismando hasta estar totalmente sobre él. Besó su cuello, lo lamió y después, sin previo aviso, lo mordió. Hundió aquellos afilados caninos en la blanca y tersa piel del menor, arrancándole un grito ahogado de dolor.

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de Shuichi, quien se removía bajo el cuerpo del rubio. Le dolía, le ardía, sentía como si el dolor estuviese palpitando y extendiéndose sobre su cuello. Sus manos se aferraron a los costados del ojimiel mientras cerraba sus orbes –No me importa nada más... Me quedaré aquí para siempre...

"No es como si tuvieras otra opción" pensó el vampiro mientras succionaba con insistencia del cuello ajeno. La sangre dulce y caliente se resbalaba por su garganta, creando una enorme satisfacción en el interior del joven hombre. Por primera vez aquel mortal era algo más que una carga divertida para él, por fin iba a satisfacer tanto su sed como sus deseos carnales, que tanto tiempo tenía conteniendo. Lentamente separó sus labios del cuello ajeno, se relamió, disfrutando el dulce sabor de los restos que habían quedado en sus labios. –Así será, más te vale que luego no empieces a ser más pesado. Si resulta ser así, voy a mantenerte en un calabozo bajo tierra y no aquí –amenazó el inmortal.

El menor jadeó con levedad al sentir que el mayor se separaba y lo observó... De alguna manera ese dolor era placentero, era lo que quería, que lo viera, que lo deseara así fuese sólo porque no había nada más. Estiró sus manos y acarició el rostro ajeno –Toma todo lo que necesites de mí, incluso si lloro, grito o me desespero... –aquello lo decía en serio, tan enserio que ya estaba decidido a abandonar todo para quedarse allí, junto a ese ser.

–No dudes que lo haré –murmuró el ojimiel con la mayor frialdad posible, pero en sus ojos había un tanto de comprensión hacia aquel chico tan tonto. Sus manos se movilizaron rápidamente, y antes de que el pelirrosa se diese cuenta ya estaba completamente a merced del rubio. Eiri no pudo evitar notar la erección del menor y dirigió su mano a ella, para acariciarla con mucha lentitud –Eres todo un lascivo, mira que ponerte así mientras te muerdo...

Shuichi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue despojado de sus ropas, y al sentir la caricia un suave gemido escapó de sus labios. Estaba nervioso, temblaba y su rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza no tenía la intención de desteñirse –E...Eiri... –llamó al vampiro por su nombre y cerró los ojos, esperando recibir un regaño. Pero fue distinto, esta vez recibió los labios ajenos sobre los suyos. El rubio aumentó rápidamente la pasión del beso, y el menor embelesado lo siguió, copiando las acciones del contrario.

La mano del rubio bajó un poco por el miembro ajeno, y lo acarició en toda su extensión con lentitud. Provocando que Shu ahogara los gemidos en el pasional beso. Buscó con su lengua la ajena, entrelazándolas y moviéndolas en un juego sumamente entretenido. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo un poco más, y con su dedo acarició la entrada ajena. Separó sus labios de los ajenos, permitiéndole al contrario respirar y lo miró con lujuria –Vas a ser mío para la eternidad, y pobre de ti si intentas huir. Serás un ave enjaulada y cantarás únicamente para mí –declaró el vampiro con seguridad.

–Eiri... –subió sus manos con lentitud, aferrándose al cuello ajeno mientras lo miraba. No había duda, lo amaba locamente, estaba dispuesto a hacer de todo para obtener su atención. Incluso si dolía, si le ardía, si lo quemaba... Estaría eternamente con la persona que tenía su corazón nada más le importaba –como te dije, has lo que quieras conmigo... Seré tuyo, así que déjame tenerte también... –sus ojos se cerraron ante la intromisión en su parte trasera de un dedo. Pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en la comisura de sus orbes.

–Qué pretensioso eres... No tienes opción más que ser mío. –el rubio empezó a mover su dedo en el interior del menor, provocando que este gimiera con suavidad. Esa expresión de dolor placentero le gustaba, hacía que se excitara con los sonidos lascivos provenientes de los labios ajenos. Pronto insertó otro dedo, moviéndolo al mismo ritmo; segundos más tarde un tercer dedo entró sin problemas, definitivamente estaba sintiéndose complacido. Las lágrimas en el rostro del menor caían por sus mejillas, pero aun así en su mirada había placer, lascivia, el vampiro no se detendría.

Los orbes azules del menor liberaban continuamente más lágrimas, debido al dolor e incomodidad que sentía. Su pie seguía atado al grillete, lo que subía aún más el grado de dolor que estaba experimentando. Sus manos continuaban aferradas al cuello ajeno, mientras el vampiro lo veía. Podía notar el disfrute del rubio, y eso aumentaba el placer que estaba sintiendo, permitiéndole acostumbrarse a ello con mayor facilidad –Ahh... Ahm... Ah~ –un gemido tras otro brotaron de sus labios entreabiertos. Se dejaría llevar, se hundiría en la placentera oscuridad que había estado disfrutando el ojimiel.

Eiri sacó sus dedos sin ninguna delicadeza, y pocos segundos después ya se encontraba desnudo, posicionando sobre el pequeño pelirrosa. Elevó las piernas de este, dejando la parte de atrás de las rodillas sobre sus hombros. Estaba listo para continuar, acercó sus labios al rostro ajeno y le besó las mejillas con lentitud, lamiendo parte del rastro de las lágrimas –Idiota, no sabes cuánto sufrimiento podría traerte todo esto –aunque el vampiro no se lo dijera, le preocupaba. Le importaba ese pequeño mocoso que un día había llegado con intención de quedarse.

–No me importa, ya lo decidí. Quiero permanecer a tu lado, incluso si eso significa abandonar para siempre mi humanidad –declaró el ojiazul seguro de sus palabras. Sintió que el rubio presionaba contra sí, y por inercia cerró sus orbes. Lanzó un sonoro y grueso gemido al sentir como la erección ajena entraba en su interior, desgarrándolo. Sintió un fuerte ardor, mientras jadeaba. Su pecho bajaba y subía debido a la agitación. Abrió levemente sus orbes, encontrándose con la intensa mirada ajena. No se movía, creía incluso que el vampiro no estaba respirando en esos momentos, para permitirle que se acostumbrara a la sensación.

La respiración del ojimiel estaba completamente detenida, aunque evidentemente experimentaba un enorme placer al sentirse completamente dentro del menor. Fijó su mirada a la ajena, y lamió los labios ajenos, mordiendo el inferior y estirándolo un poco mientras lo saboreaba. No negaría que Shuichi tenía algo atractivo ante sus ojos. Aquella inocencia que había arrebatado, aquellos orbes azules que aún parecían los de un infante, era algo que deseaba. Empezó a morder el hombro del menor, dejándole la marca de sus colmillos. Y así empezó, sus caderas comenzaron un vaivén fuerte y firme, a su vez sus colmillos entraban y salían del cuerpo ajeno, marcándolo en el torso.

El menor empezó a sollozar ante el dolor que cada vez era mayor, incluso el placer que sentía empezaba a hacerse mucho más notorio. Sentía ondas de calor recorrer su cuerpo como si se tratasen de corrientes eléctricas. Los colmillos del rubio, su miembro... Estaba sirviendo para satisfacer la lujuria del hombre al que amaba, simplemente no podía resistirse. –Ah... ¡Ahm!~ ¡Ahh!~ –los gemidos eran fuertes, sonoros, profundos, escapaban desde el interior del pelirrosa y resonaban en la habitación.

–Eres un humano lascivo, pervertido... Sigue gimiendo para mí –murmuraba el vampiro con voz ronca mientras su pelvis chocaba con los glúteos del menor. No se estaba conteniendo, lo estaba embistiendo una y otra vez con fuerza. No con toda pues podría llegar a lastimarlo seriamente, pero estaba disfrutando y se notaba que Shu también. Siguió marcando el cuerpo ajeno, mordiéndolo y dejando chupones que posiblemente al día siguiente serían llamativos hematomas.

El dolor en su tobillo era cada vez más molesto, era intenso y el ardor se extendía ahora por su cuerpo, pero no tenía fuerza para luchar contra la sensación. Y su dificultosa respiración le impedía pedir que lo soltaran. El placer estaba aumentando, y sentía que el rubio llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser, eso lo estremecía, le gustaba, lo disfrutaba. La sensación se empezó a hacer cada vez más intensa, hasta que fue demasiada, llevándolo al climax –¡Ahhmm! –su cuerpo se arqueó con fuerza, y el orgasmo lo invadió de una manera intensa. Sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo del vampiro, quien había llegado también al punto cuando las paredes internas del menor se contrajeron –Ah... Ah... –los jadeos escapaban de sus labios y lágrimas terminaban de rodar por sus azules orbes.

Yuki no había visto venir la llegada del clímax, pero ante la estrechez del menor no pudo evitar alcanzar el nivel máximo de placer. Soltó las piernas del menor para dejar que se recostara. Abrió el grillete liberando al pelirrosa y este de inmediato lanzó un suspiro de alivio –No creas que hemos terminado –aseguró, volviendo a ensimismarse sobre él.

Shu entreabrió sus labios para quejarse, la cintura le dolía, su trasero le dolía aún más, dudaba de poder continuar; pero fue acallado por el mayor, quién lo besó con fiereza: lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo sus labios de forma seductora. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, aspirando aquel aroma masculino que lo tenía tan loco. Intentó relajarse, corresponder el beso de alguna manera, todo lo que quería era tenerlo a él –Eiri... –jadeó el ojiazul mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo ajeno.

–Idiota, eres muy tonto por entregarte de esta forma –analizó las mordidas en el cuerpo del menor, estaban hinchadas y rosadas alrededor de las mordeduras. Pronto eso no le afectaría, pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así solamente, iba a aprovechar todo del ojiazul mientras durara como humano. Y después seguiría disfrutando de él, como inmortal. Ya estaba decidido Shuichi era suyo.

–No me importa... Quiero hacerte feliz... Siempre te vi como algo inalcanzable, ahora que te tengo no te dejaría ir por ningún motivo... Ni siquiera porque me duela –aseguró el menor con voz suave, cansada, jadeante, definitivamente su cuerpo mostraba señales de cansancio, y el dolor no aliviaba demasiado su cuerpo.

–Mira que pensar que me tienes –en realidad lo tenía. Estaría allí para poseer al pelirrosa y alejarlo del resto del mundo. Movió el cuerpo del menor para ponerlo de espaldas, y elevó su cintura suavemente, tomándolo de las caderas. Su miembro seguía viril, así que por esa noche intentaría dejarlo en dos rondas para dejar al menor descansar. Después de todo, la transformación que le seguiría no iba a ser fácil.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del menor mientras intentaba aferrarse a las sábanas y mantener su pelvis arriba. Le molestaba, la sensación no era satisfactoria, pero no iba a quejarse. Por un momento recordó la primera vez que vio a su amado vampiro, estaba caminando por una calle en plena noche y se cruzaron sus miradas. En esos momentos decidió que debía ser suyo.

Eiri sujetó las caderas del menor, y rozó lentamente su miembro con la entrada del chico. De una estocada entró en el menor, causando que el cuerpo de este se fuese hacia delante. Empezó nuevamente con un vaivén marcado, rápido, fuerte.

Los gemidos del pelirrosa empezaron a inundar nuevamente la habitación –¡Ah! ¡Ahm! –sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes al sentir cómo los colmillos del contrario se hundía en la piel de su espalda, iba a terminar todo lleno de agujeros. No le importaba, mientras todo fuera por complacer al rubio. Las lágrimas de sus orbes ya eran constantes, y no tenían intención de detenerse.

Las manos del rubio apretaron un poco más las caderas del pelirrosa, volviendo sus embestidas aún más marcadas y profundas. El vampiro empezó a jadear con suavidad, producto de la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo. Sentía que su corazón volvía a latir, todo por ese pequeño entrometido. Lamió la espalda ajena, volviendo a morderla, y arrancando un nuevo gemido de los labios ajenos, una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

Shuichi soltó nuevamente las lágrimas que se habían estado acumulando en el borde de sus orbes azulados. Ya no tenía fuerza para gemir e incluso le estaba costando respirar debido a la constancia de las embestidas. Entrecerró sus ojos, mientras se aferraba a las sábanas con toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Sentía que ya no podía aguantar, pues su hombría había empezado a incomodarle.

Eiri continuó con sus acciones, una tras otra las embestidas se hacían más fuertes. Repentinamente las paredes internas del pelirrosa se estrecharon, haciéndolo llenar con su esencia el interior ajeno una vez más. El rubio jadeó, soltando al menor con suavidad, para dejar que cayese acostado sobre la cama.

El menor había alcanzado también el clímax por segunda vez, y su cuerpo no aguantaba más. Se movió con sus últimas fuerzas para ponerse de lado y se acurrucó un poco mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían, estaba sumamente cansado y adolorido... –Fuiste muy rudo...

–Eres como una oveja ¿sabes? Me sigues sin importar la oscuridad en la que vas a sumirte. No te quejes, es lo que deseabas –anunció el vampiro mientras pasaba dos de sus dedos por la espalda ajena. Con tranquilidad usó una de sus propia uñas para hacer una incisión en su dedo, y después lo introdujo en la boca ajena –Bebe –ordenó con voz ronca.

La lengua de Shu se movió al sentir el sabor a hierro proveniente de la sangre, pero obedeció. Empezó a succionar la sangre que salía con insistencia, sentía que al pasar por su faringe le quemaba, pero no era una sensación del todo mala. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido con el dedo en la boca, ahí empezó el verdadero dolor. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse un poco incómodo ante el dolor, pero los gritos se quedaban contenidos en la garganta del joven pelirrosa.

El rubio quitó su dedo y se levantó para ir hasta un gaveta, de donde retiró una daga –Ahora pequeño cordero, al despertar no serás más que otro lobo –murmuró antes de clavar la daga en el corazón del menor. La sangre salpicó, y el vampiro retiró la daga, dejándola a un lado. Después se separó de la cama. Buscó la cesta que el menor había llevado y caminó hasta una pequeña mesa, colocándola encima.

Eiri se encontraba sentado sobre una silla comiendo un muffin de chocolate. Las cortinas negras de la habitación impedían que la luz solar se proyectara dentro del lugar. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios al ver cierto movimiento dentro en la cama. No hizo demasiado caso y continuó comiendo, hasta que unos brazos le rodearon el cuello desde atrás.

–He despertado, y nada mejor que encontrarme contigo comiendo lo que preparé... –el rostro del pelirrosa estaba sumamente pálido, toda su piel lo estaba. Sintió el deseo de morder el cuello de su amante, pero se resistió para recargar el mentón sobre su cabeza.

–Bienvenido a la eternidad –miró de reojo al ojiazul. Le dio una última mordida a su muffin y después se levantó, separando al menor para poder arrastrarlo consigo al baño.

Shuichi lo siguió sonriendo como un bobo enamorado. ¿Quién pensaría que iba a quedarse con el hombre que pensó parecía un cristal? Él sabía que lo obtendría, y no pensaba dejarlo ir. Recordó sus propias palabras de tiempo atrás: "Yuki Eiri... Parece una rosa: hermoso, bello e inalcanzable, eso lo hace mejor. Será mío." Ahora lo era, lo sería por la eternidad.

" _ **Inexpresivo, frío, callado, con un pasado trágico. Así es el hombre al que amo, así es el vampiro que me tentó a la oscuridad."**_

*Muchas gracias por leer~ Espero ansiosa sus reviews~


End file.
